


Talk, Talk

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Axe knows everyone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk, Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daria234 at comment_fic, prompt: Burn Notice, female!Sam/author's choice, "You know spies - a bunch of bitchy little girls."

Samantha Axe knows everyone. That's why Michael hangs around her - he needs to establish new contacts, and Sam's well-seasoned.

In a lot of ways.

He'd be a liar if he didn't admit that he found her fascinating. She wears these sarongs in bright tropical prints, smells like a spice cake, and drinks like a sailor (she was a sailor, Michael just doesn't know that yet). It's as if she jumped ship from some exotic island and floated up on the shores of Miami Beach, ready to lure the men to their doom in the waves. And she always has the best gossip.

Her brown eyes glow when she looks at Michael as he towels off after a dip in the Marriot swimming pool (it feels like this mission's never going to end, as fun as it's been posing as a sugarmomma and her boy toy). "You've been talking about me again."

Michael just shakes his head, feeling oddly ill at ease and inexperienced. "How do you know?"

"Because spies talk," she smiles, and lounges backward under the steamy Miami sun.


End file.
